wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwing Lair
Blackwing Lair is a 40-man raid instance found at the very top of Blackrock Mountain, beyond Upper Blackrock Spire. It was released with patch 1.6, and requires the completion of a one-step attunement quest, Blackhand's Command, to enter. Characteristics |} History :Blackwing Lair can be found at the very height of Blackrock Spire. It is there in the dark recesses of the mountain's peak that Nefarian has begun to unfold the final stages of his plan to destroy Ragnaros once and for all and lead his army to undisputed supremacy over all the races of Azeroth. Nefarian has vowed to crush Ragnaros. To this end, he has recently begun efforts to bolster his forces, much as his father Deathwing had attempted to do in ages past. However, where Deathwing failed, it now seems the scheming Nefarian may be succeeding. Nefarian's mad bid for dominance has attracted concern for the Red Dragon Flight, which has always been the Black Flight's greatest foe. Though Nefarian's intentions are known, the methods he is using to achieve them remain a mystery. It is believed, however that Nefarian has been experimenting with the blood of all of the various Dragon Flights to produce unstoppable warriors. Geography Sub-Regions Overview Location The entrance to Blackwing Lair is located within upper Blackrock Spire, several turns past Rend's room. There is a shortcut to the raid zone if you go to the end of the hallway on the right hand (north) side of the entrance and touch the Orb of Command. This shortcut requires completing the Blackhand's Command quest, detailed later in this article. If you die in Blackwing Lair, you can recover your corpse via two portals: * Running into the Blackrock Spire portal * Running into the Orb of Command room Prerequisites :Main article: BWL Attunement In order to enter Blackwing Lair you must be at least level 55 and be attuned. To become attuned, you must first kill the Scarshield Quartermaster who is found near the Orb of Command (see location above for directions to the orb. Note: The Quartermaster is no longer located in the room where the Orb of Command is. He is in the first hallway you encounter as you're heading to the Orb room, turn left and you will see him with two guards. It is no longer possible to stealth and just fight him, due to his relocation any attack on him will also pull the two guards). Once you kill the quartermaster, loot an item from him called Blackhand's Command which begins a quest. This quest requires that you go to the end of Upper Blackrock Spire and touch a brand (found behind General Drakkisath). This will brand you with the Mark of Drakkisath and allow you to use the Orb of Command to enter Blackwing Lair. Note Blackwing Lair is one of the toughest dungeons in WoW, and features some of the most intense and strategic fights in the entire game. It should only be attempted by guilds that have already mastered Molten Core. As such, although it can be entered at level 55, it is considered suicide to even try without some epic quality gear. Drama Guild was the first guild world wide to clear Blackwing Lair. Once your guild has mastered Blackwing Lair, you are encouraged to attempt the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. As of the Burning Crusade expansion, as with Molten Core the future of this instance is uncertain. The average Outland uncommon item is comparable in stats to the tier 2 items gained from Blackwing Lair, and are considerably easier to obtain. As such, the instance in its current form exists outside the accepted leveling path. Guides Inner Sanctum's Blackwing Lair Strategy Guide Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens * Black dragons * Orcs Trash Mobs * Death Talon Packs * Lab Packs * Wyrmguard Pack Encounters Bosses * Razorgore the Untamed * Vaelastrasz the Corrupt * Broodlord Lashlayer * Firemaw * Ebonroc * Flamegor * Chromaggus * Nefarian Loot All remaining pieces of the Tier 2 sets (head and pants drop from Onyxia and Ragnaros respectively), and much more Epic quality gear. For more details see: Blackwing Lair Loot or Kaliban's Loot List which includes class suggestions for all loot. Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as BWL. * Elite Chaos - Blackwing Lair on Fileplanet.com * Preview on WoW-Europe.com * Preview at WoWGuru * Description at Worldofwarcraft.com Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Instance:Blackwing Lair Category:Added content Category:Caves